


【盾铁】1970钟点房PwP

by lianzero13



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianzero13/pseuds/lianzero13
Summary: 1970肉，加A4结局改写。HE盾铁Forever。





	【盾铁】1970钟点房PwP

**Author's Note:**

> #stony24hour#  
> #祝钢铁侠0529生日快乐##盾铁#  
> 【04：00】  
> 私设：无铁椒。盾铁内站前是情侣，因内战而关系分裂，但没有正式分手。  
> 如有bug请忽略嗯~ o(*￣▽￣*)o请单纯吃肉  
> 「阿恋」

1970 对于很多现代人，代表的是什么呢？大概是复古？是陈旧，是战争？对于复仇者，1970代表了一个机会，另一个完成任务的机会。  
当史蒂夫对托尼说，“我相信”的时候，就已经把他们之间又重新绑紧，并不只是和好，一起工作一起任务，更多了一份肉眼不可见的细微的线，再次让他们密不可分。第一个体会到这点的，大概是蚁人吧【啊哈哈】。

“托尼，一切顺利?”史蒂夫看着和霍德华拥抱告别后的托尼向自己走来，再次张望了下四周，刚刚寻找他们的警卫应该还没有出现。  
“是的，队长。超额完成任务？大概。你能想象吗？我和那个老男人……我老爹…”托尼看着霍德华和贾维斯驾车离去，然后一路小跑的快速回到史蒂夫身边。  
“我看见了，我也遇到了熟人……”史蒂夫想起了佩吉，那个美丽而又坚强的女人。  
“我紧张得都不会握手了！”托尼将装着宇宙魔方的盒子递给史蒂夫，双手捂上脸颊，大呼一口气继续说到，“我小时候都没有这么，嗯你能想象我紧张吗？嗯？噢，天哪！”  
他们走得很快，为了防止有人忽然发现丢东西了，但是托尼好像仍然没有从刚刚的紧张感中释放出来。  
“上车，托尼。”史蒂夫站在一辆托尼觉得陌生的摩托车前。  
“嗯？队长？你没有钥匙……”托尼困惑的皱了皱眉头，“不是我想的那样吧？”  
“紧急情况。临时征用。”史蒂夫熟练的偷车技巧让托尼惊讶。【并不知道摩托车怎么偷，如有bug请无视谢谢。】  
“我要是告诉别人美国队长会熟练偷车，肯定没有人信。”托尼撇了撇嘴，“大兵，你为什么不偷一辆汽车……”  
“快上来，别浪费时间。”史蒂夫扔给托尼一个头盔，“我们要去拿我的盾和制服。”

当他们刚刚到达1970的时候，美国队长制服和盾牌都不是适合随身穿戴和携带的物品，毕竟这个年代没人敢穿着英雄人物美国队长的衣服招摇过市。史蒂夫和他随手拿了件接上晾的风衣遮住制服，又用托尼身上唯一能够当作货币使用的金表，换了一个钟点房，换上了便装。  
托尼最初坐在摩托车后的时候，还将手撑在身后的扶手上，随着史蒂夫的加速和风的作用，他不得不趴在了对方的背上，手也顺势拽着驾驶员史蒂夫腰侧的衣服。在一个红灯路口，还被前面的男人，把手硬塞到口袋里。傻子都知道他为什么只偷摩托车了，变相要抱抱。托尼破罐破摔的抱住了史蒂夫的腰。

“累死我了。天哪。我们快点换衣服，直接回去。”托尼摘下头盔，不经常做摩托车的男人，脸都被头盔挤压的微微红了。在史蒂夫眼中格外可爱。  
“我们走正常的程序，回房间，换衣服，拿上东西，然后还钥匙，退房。这样才不会引起更多的怀疑。”史蒂夫将外套脱下搭在一个手臂上，只穿着白衬衣，另一只手拎着箱子。  
“他们怀疑又怎么样，到时候我们都回到我们的时间了。他们又抓不到我们。”托尼无所谓的反驳道。

钟点房是在一个不算太偏僻的，但是又不太起眼的小路上。三层小楼，没有电梯。托尼他们定的房间在顶楼。由于建筑老旧，木制的台阶会产生吱呀吱呀的声音，甚至有一些松动。因此我们的钢铁侠，在极快的步速中，踩中了一个年旧未修的坏台阶，进而崴了脚。  
“倒霉死了！刚刚拿魔方遇到老爸，紧张得要死，现在又让我崴脚。天哪。太要命了。1970这个地方果然和我反冲。老旧的都不适合我。我要回我的时代！”  
史蒂夫关上钟点房门的一瞬间，托尼生气的吼道。  
“你先坐下让我看看。”史蒂夫拉着托尼坐在了床边，单膝跪地，直接握住了对方的脚腕。  
“没什么，我歇一下就好了。跟被hulk捶了没得比。”托尼有些不自在的向后缩了缩腿，不过没有成功。“就是太倒霉了。”  
“我不放心，让我看一眼。”史蒂夫坚持着，边说边动手脱下了托尼的鞋袜。  
托尼看着身前的前男友卑躬屈膝的样子，微微有一丝鼻酸。以前，内战之前，每次战斗受伤，史蒂夫也是这样检查他的身体状况，此时此刻竟有一些怀念。  
“没有伤到骨头，但也有些红肿了。我们休息一下再回去。”史蒂夫转身走向浴室，用凉水泡了一条毛巾，然后敷在托尼的脚踝处试着冷敷。  
“我真的没事。我们快回去吧。”房间的气氛越来越奇怪，托尼觉得有些别扭，他站起身走到桌前准备换装。  
“时间还够。无论我们耗费多少时间，回到我们的时间点都是一样的。”史蒂夫看出了托尼的焦虑，他走到对方的身后，将男人环抱住，“我想偷点时间，我们很久没有单独在一起了。”  
“我们已经分手了……”托尼惊讶于他的主动，美国队长从来都是那个被动被他挑逗和追逐的人。  
“没有……从来没有。托尼，我……”史蒂夫抱的更紧了些，“托尼，我错了，你可以继续骂我，甚至打我，但是别推开我。”  
“我们还是队友啊。我原谅你了。”  
“我也求你原谅身为男朋友的我，我不要分手，我不能再失去你一次了。”史蒂夫吻着托尼的头顶，耳朵，“我爱你……我爱你……我永远爱你。我失去了佩吉，再一次失去巴基，当你一个人流浪在外生死未卜的时候，我以为我再也找不到你的时候，上帝又把你还给了我。你知道我有多庆幸，又有多害怕吗？我庆幸你还活着，但我又害怕面对你。可是你最终还是原谅了我，又一次和我并肩作战。所以，我想再贪心一次，再争取一次。”  
托尼被史蒂夫转过身，两个人面对面的看着对方。  
“托尼，我爱你，相信你，想念你，请再给我一个机会，让我站在你身边作为你的爱人。”托尼的手被史蒂夫握在手心里，放在唇边落下深深地一吻。他咬着唇，等待着对方的宣判。

时间对于史蒂夫好像静止了一样，但实际上才过去了十几秒。托尼甩开他手的那瞬间，似乎看到了史蒂夫颓废的像狗狗一样耷拉着尾巴和耳朵……  
“老冰棍……对自己有点信心……”托尼话音未落，史蒂夫抬起头就感觉到一双手将自己推倒在了床上，面前的男人一边性感的解着自己衬衣的扣子，一边挑着眉。  
“你刚刚换衣服的时候我就想要你了。”托尼咬着唇，脱掉了身上的衣物，光裸着爬上了床，半跪在史蒂夫身上，骑在他的跨间。“虽然你这身衣服不如军装，但是也辣的要命！”  
“托尼……”突如其来的性爱让史蒂夫有些发懵。  
“你不想要我？你自己说时间还够的，那就让我们偷点时间吧？小队长已经在向我打招呼了，大兵。”托尼的翘臀不偏不倚的坐着史蒂夫的勃起。  
“噢，上帝！我当然想要你。想要你想得发疯！”史蒂夫撑起身子坐了起来，双手环抱住身前的爱人，吻上了他的唇瓣，动情的抚摸着他的全身，“当你刚刚回来冲我发飙后，我想要那个病榻中虚弱的你；当你决定隐居，回归生活后，我想要那个简单生活的你；当你带着我盾牌和我讲和时，我想要那个绝顶的天才……我无时无刻不想要你，我只是不知道你是不是还愿意要我。”  
“帮我扩张，这么多年过去了，你还会吗？前男友？”托尼感受着爱人熟悉的触碰，自己的欲望也逐渐苏醒。  
“是现男友！你的唯一！”史蒂夫抱着托尼的手落在了他许久未摸过的臀瓣上，他舔湿了自己的手指，向那个思念已久的蜜穴探索，伸进了一根手指。  
唾液的润滑不如润滑油或乳液等其他的东西那么高效，史蒂夫又不想弄伤托尼，所以扩张的时间显得过于漫长。  
史蒂夫的衣服还歪歪扭扭的挂在身上，托尼顺着衣服的缝隙将手落在那饱满的胸肌上，恶意的用指甲划弄着他的乳尖，时不时的用力撕扯着那一点脆弱。他主动的将双腿打得更开，让男人更方便的在体内开拓。  
“托尼，帮帮我……”史蒂夫的阴茎还被衣物束缚着，裤子早已撑起了一个大帐篷。他顶着跨，拉着托尼的手，附上了他的勃起。  
“嗯？我冷落了小队长吗？”托尼让史蒂夫平躺在床上，背对着他跨坐在了史蒂夫的小腹上，将屁股高高的翘起，粗鲁的解开了对方的裤链释放出了那个早已红肿不堪，滴着水的性器。  
“真甜呢。”托尼红润的双唇包裹住了史蒂夫的阴茎，被温暖湿润的口腔和柔滑细腻的舌头挑逗着，让四倍忍耐力的士兵，差点早泄。  
“别偷懒，队长，你不会只想要个口活吧？”托尼晃了晃屁股，舌尖刻意摩擦着他阴茎的顶端的细缝。  
“啊 ……托尼！”史蒂夫哑着嗓子的呻吟声也让托尼更硬了。  
史蒂夫双手揉捏着自己面前娇好的臀部，托尼的屁股从来没有因为时间而变得扁平，反而是更加挺翘，就算是他眼角的鱼尾纹也只会让男人更加性感。史蒂夫将自己的三根手指同时插进了他刚刚开拓了一半的后穴，现在的视觉效果比刚刚更让他口干舌燥，眼前粉嫩的后穴就在他眼前，随着他手指的抽插，能够微微看到那红色的内壁是如何咬合着他的手指，又是如何在他抽出时不舍的挽留~他不由得加快了手上的速度，并且摸索着托尼那令他快乐的一点。  
“操我，队长！”托尼被加速的手交搞得浑身酸软，回望史蒂夫时，他脸颊泛起的淡淡的粉红色和由于口交红润的唇边流淌着晶莹的唾液，在史蒂夫眼里格外动人。  
托尼坐起身来，一只手扶着史蒂夫傲人的阴茎，另一只手扒开自己的臀瓣将属于自己的另一半，深深的含入体内。  
身体交融的舒爽和契合，让两个人都抑制不住的呻吟。  
“托尼，你太紧了……”史蒂夫握住对方的腰，不急不躁的向上挺动着自己的阴茎，每一次律动却又深又狠。  
“史蒂夫……我是你的，干我……”托尼双手撑在史蒂夫的膝盖处，配合着身下男人的节奏，上下摇摆着自己的屁股。  
“操……你湿透了，托尼……你那么紧……又那么容易的吃下了我……”随着性器的交合，史蒂夫越来越性奋，他猛地坐了起来，将托尼按倒在身前，跪在他身后，从背后重重的操了下去，手指还在他后穴处按压并也插了进去，“看看你，是那么的饥渴，再加一根手指你也吃得下……”  
“噢操你的！”托尼因男人忽然的动作而颤抖，莫名的羞耻感忽然袭击了他，让他挣扎着试图反抗。  
“托尼，感受我，只有我！”史蒂夫压制住了身下人的动作，更加卖力的操弄着自己的爱人，”你喜欢这个，只有我能操你，你接受我的全部。“  
”史蒂夫……那里……我需要你……“  
”爱你……唔啊……托尼我爱你！“说着史蒂夫抽出了刚刚的那根手指，忽然加快了挺进的频率，并专注于进攻托尼的前列腺。  
”太快了……啊……我要……我要到了……“  
”射给我，宝贝。为我射出来！“  
”…我……嗯唔…爱你…史蒂夫…啊…“托尼握紧床单，在尖叫中射出了自己的精液。  
史蒂夫贴心的等待着托尼从高潮的失神中回归，他此时已经将男人抱在了怀里，阴茎仍然坚挺的埋在对方身体里，他双手从托尼的膝盖处将他整个折叠起来抱起在怀里。  
”上帝阿，你还硬着……“托尼喘息着回过神来发现他们现在的姿势。  
”是阿，我还硬着，你要负责。“史蒂夫含住托尼的耳垂，再次整根撤出，又一插到底。托尼高潮过后仍然敏感的身体让史蒂夫欲罢不能。”你吸得更紧了，你喜欢这姿势……我专属的性爱娃娃……“  
”该死的，你从哪学了这些污七杂八的话……“托尼被他束缚着完全被动着被玩弄着”年纪大了，本事没长，话到变多了……“嘴上仍然不服输的耍着贱。  
”年纪大了，也能操的你合不拢腿。射你一肚子……“  
”那你就少说话，多干事！“托尼忽然收缩了一下自己的小穴，强烈的刺激让史蒂夫头皮发麻。  
”你就学不会服输是吧?”  
“天哪。你要干嘛？！”身下的男人忽然抱着自己站了起来，阴茎仍然在抽插，托尼整个身体都失去了重心，“我老了，你不能这么折腾我。”  
“你不老……”史蒂夫抱着托尼一步一操弄的将他抱到窗台，黄昏降临很多房间都点了灯，史蒂夫将托尼翻了个身，让他的一半臀部坐在了窗台上，后背支撑在玻璃上，把他的双腿对折一样扛在肩上，呻吟着操弄着他早已红肿的软穴，穴口因为交合溢出了乳白的液体，淫腻的水声在这个安静的房间格外清晰。托尼的屁股不知是因为男人的揉弄还是对方沉重的囊袋的撞击，红彤彤的异常亮眼。  
”托尼……你真敏感，你看你又硬了……“史蒂夫持续不断的抽插，托尼双手紧紧的抓住窗沿，这个姿势让他非常没有安全感，但也让快感异常明显。  
“别这样……史蒂夫……”  
“你喜欢这个……别撒谎……托尼……”  
“是的……唔……嗯……！啊……但这太过了……”  
“托尼，和我一起……”  
湿润的内壁所带来的的快感，让史蒂夫丢失了他的理智，他含住托尼的双唇，像撕咬猎物般的亲吻着他。  
快感覆盖了部分疼痛，甚至疼痛也是另一种快感，席卷着托尼，他在史蒂夫疯狂的索需中，再一次射精。剧烈收缩的肠壁吸允着史蒂夫的阴茎，让他也把持不住一起射了出来。

“快放我下去。”长时间的异样体位让托尼浑身酸痛。他推搡着双脚终于着地，却又因为刚刚高潮而站不太稳。  
“托尼，你还好吗……”后知后觉的大兵忽然有一些脸红，他的衣裤还在身上，而托尼光溜溜的在他怀里，身上或多或少被他留下来不同的痕迹，仍然迷人，性感。  
“你居然内射！”托尼扶着对方的手臂找了找重心，然后向浴室走去，“我要清理出来！然后换衣服回去！”  
乳白色的精液随着托尼的步伐，溢了出来,顺着男人的大腿流了下来，史蒂夫感觉自己好像又要勃起的趋势。  
“我帮你……你睡一会儿再回去吧。”史蒂夫脱着自己的衣服，三下两下就全裸着，跑进了浴室。

至于他们是清洗还是又做了些运动，谁知道呢。

 

“咚咚咚！”  
“你们该退房了！别以为给我个金表就可以不按时退房！谁知道是不是赃物”钟点房的管理在门外砸门。  
“马上出来！”史蒂夫和托尼慌乱的套上衣服，拿起最重要的箱子从房间出来。

“真要命……我的外套忘了……”  
“阿……好像还有我的帽子”  
美国队长和钢铁侠站在偏僻无人的小角落里，调试着回程的时间。  
“都怪你，我们穿错了衣服。昨天就应该直接回来。”托尼皱着眉头嘴上不饶人的说着。  
“你昨天不是太累了么……我就想让你睡一会儿……”  
“还不是你欲求不满，索取无度！我们还在任务中……”  
“我……没忍住嘛……”史蒂夫也有些难受，毕竟这身衣服昨天做过运动，还有着汗味。他们匆忙中抓起来身边最近的衣服……所以昨天随手扔在地上的，自然是最近距离。  
“我错了……”

 

在一切尘埃落定之后。史蒂夫将所有无限宝石又还到了原来的时间线。  
“队长？！哦天呐，这是黑寡妇！”山姆不仅等到了时空穿越的队长，他还带回来大家以为已经牺牲了的黑寡妇？  
“你是怎么做到的？”巴基看着病床上虚弱的娜塔莎，问道自己的发小。  
“归还灵魂宝石的时候……我遇到了死亡女神。”史蒂夫面无波澜的好像再说一件简单的故事，“她说我可以提一个要求。我要娜塔莎。”  
“就这么容易？”巴基有些意外。  
“我还付出了点别的……”史蒂夫意味深长的笑了笑。

托尼和娜塔莎几乎是在同一天醒来。  
一个灵魂与肉体重新契合，一个重塑半边身体机能。  
“海伦，铁罐怎么样？”鹰眼从家里接到了重聚的家人后，一起返回了基地。“庆功宴会前，他能恢复吗？”  
“巴顿特工，你要相信我的专业。”海伦一边检查着托尼的情况，一边回答道，“再生技术经过这几年的完善已经非常成熟。我能让他像普通人一样健康的过完余生，但是前提是……”  
“前提是我退休，不再穿上装甲，不再做钢铁侠。”托尼平淡的替赵博士完成了句子。  
“钢铁侠已经去世了。大家都参加了他的葬礼，包括政府的人。你和我们可以真正的退休了。”克林特叹了口气，“你需要好好静养。你实在太拼命了。我们当时都……”  
“说真的，肥鸟。你有为我流泪吗？”  
“闭嘴铁罐。我当然会，你是我家人。你和小娜，布鲁斯，索尔，队长，少一个都不行。”  
两个人会心一笑。

“听说你为了我，失去了血清？”娜塔莎床前，史蒂夫正在削苹果。  
“那不重要。”史蒂夫挑了下眉，回答道。  
“那不重要？你可能不能再做美国队长了。你会受伤，会死。”  
“重要的是你回来了。”史蒂夫停下手上的工作，看着娜塔莎的眼睛，“我们不能失去你。在我以为我又失去一切的时候……托尼被救了回来。然而我们却一点都高兴不起来。没有你，克林特一家都在痛苦中，布鲁斯和索尔也掩饰不住悲伤。我……我一直说我是过时之人，属于过去。但是你和托尼，还有其他人，是我在这个时代的证明，你说过的，我们是家人。所以，能带你回来才是最重要的。我们不会抛弃家人。”  
“史蒂夫……”  
“更何况我也该休息了。特拉查为我用振金修补了星盾。世上可以没有史蒂夫.罗杰斯，但还是需要美国队长的。我打算把盾交给山姆。”  
“你早就有所打算？”  
“他会是个称职的美国队长。巴基的审判也在顺利进行，一切都在有序的变好。我可以带着托尼退休，过一些二人世界。弥补一下我们浪费的岁月。”史蒂夫一脸向往。  
“那钢铁侠呢？世界也不能没有钢铁侠。”  
“那个男孩……”  
“彼特？”  
“不是，是哈利。”史蒂夫将削好的苹果递给女孩，接着说道，“托尼大概会将战衣交给他。”  
“是满大人事件时帮他的小可爱？”娜塔莎咬了口苹果，“托尼很信任他和彼特。”  
“索尔打算和火箭他们去宇宙中找寻洛基。”  
“哼，邪神不那么容易死。最好别来地球捣乱就好，让索尔找到他带到更远的宇宙去。”  
“布鲁斯会留在联盟替代托尼负责技术支持。你有什么打算吗？”  
“先给自己放个长假。以后的事情以后再说。也许我可以去找你们玩。”  
“永远欢迎。”

庆功宴会上是复仇者有史以来前所未有的盛大阵容。  
除了留在基地休整的星爵一队，特拉查殿下也带着妹妹和侍卫长一到前来。圣所的史蒂芬和王，斯科特和汉克一家，前来探望托尼的哈利，彼特带着梅姨，罗迪，佩珀，赵博士，山姆，巴基，旺达。你能想到的超级英雄，都在这个宴会上。  
托尼和娜塔莎换上了礼服，压轴登场。  
宴会达人发表了一段感人的演讲，本来应该响起音乐，让大家翩翩起舞的时刻，美国队长出乎意料的接过了话筒。  
“感谢托尼和娜塔莎。和所有在场朋友、家人们的付出，没有你们，我们不会成功。”史蒂夫穿着能令托尼神魂颠倒的军装，满怀感恩的说着，“除此之外，我为我们的最大功臣，天才科学家，准备了一个礼物。”  
话音一落，所有灯光都变暗，唯有托尼的面前出现了一团莫名的光线球体。  
所有熟悉他的人，都惊讶的倒吸了一口气！  
“先生，我回来了。”贾维斯的声音响起，让托尼目瞪口呆。  
“史蒂夫？”他惊讶，惊喜，懵圈。  
“我还宝石的时候……大概多干了很多事。我让2012年的贾维斯，给我了一个他的备份。星期五帮助他进行了升级和更新。”  
托尼沉默了半晌，哽咽的说道：“这是我收到的最好的礼物。贾，欢迎回来……”  
史蒂夫看着托尼湿润的眼角，觉得自己做对这件事。

 

一个月以后。  
“史蒂芬，麻烦你了”史蒂夫看着一脸不耐的法师，不好意思的说道。  
“快点吧，罗杰斯和斯塔克。”  
“耐心点法师，这只是一个小忙。你要知道从纽约坐飞机去皇后镇真的太远了……就算是SI的私人飞机也一样。”  
“所以我就被你叫来开个门？”奇异博士没好气的说道。  
“我只认识你一个魔法师～”托尼整理了下领带贱贱的说。  
“我该感到荣幸吗？”  
史蒂夫和托尼在世界的尽头遥远的南半球，最美的小镇买了一套别墅，和托尼之前湖边的别墅大致相同，却多了一片南阿尔卑斯山迷人景色。  
贾维斯被设置在了他们的新家，星期五被托尼留在了基地和SI，帮助佩珀和新复仇者们。  
“谢谢你，史蒂芬。”托尼忽然拥抱了法师，“我欠你一句道谢，各个方面。”  
“托尼，是你自己的选择，成就了现在的结局。我该谢谢你。”谢谢你拯救了世界，谢谢你活了下来。  
“我们该走了。欢迎来找我们度假。”托尼大笑着拍了拍法师的袍子，“拜拜小伙伴。”  
随着金黄色的光圈越来越小，美国队长和钢铁侠过上了悠闲地退休生活。「没羞没臊的生活」

瓦卡蒂普湖两岸的景色恬静而迷人，史蒂夫和托尼坐在这艘和铁达尼号同年建造的恩斯洛蒸汽船上，喝着红酒，欣赏着美丽的景色。时不时的深情对视，如果你仔细看，应该可以注意到两个人手指上低调却又明显的婚戒。


End file.
